¿Por afición?
by Jenny Heidern
Summary: [One-shot/ AU]Últimamente se estaba problematizando "ese capricho", a pesar de dar una respuesta muy simple hacia su amo y también hacia el mayordomo, Tal vez, tenía otro significado… ¿Por Afición? O Por otra cosa…


**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes de_ _Hellsing_ _ **No**_ _me pertenecen._

 **Aclaraciones: [** _One-shot/ AU_ **]** _Alucard x Seras. Posibles Ooc en los personajes. Inspirado con las canciones de_ _ **Dear Agony**_ _y_ _ **Follow Me**_ _de_ _ **Breaking Benjamin.**_

 **Summary:** _Últimamente se estaba problematizando "ese capricho", a pesar de dar una respuesta muy simple hacia su amo y también hacia el mayordomo, Tal vez, tenía otro significado… ¿Por Afición? O Por otra cosa…_

* * *

 **¿Por Afición?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ella ya había madurado. Era toda una verdadera vampiresa pero todavía conservaba algo de inocencia. Desde lo más profundo, sabía que lo lograría algún día y se encargaría de proteger a su amo cuando el no esté…

Algo le decía que ella era especial. Tenía esa personalidad de alguien ya conocido, de _ese_ difunto amor. Quizás no, pero tenía un cierto _aire_ a esa persona _,_ puede estar equivocado, el también fue un humano en su antigua vida. De tantas interrogaciones de hace unos años atrás, este solía decir que fue por simple _capricho;_ había visto algo que también lo encontró en su ama, esa vampiresa era fuerte pero en ciertos detalles, Integra creció llevando una responsabilidad pero estaba acompañada, en cambio, Seras no, perdió todo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos…

El nosferatu, ya había cuestionado otra vez a su ama, seguía esperando su respuesta. Aunque ciertas cosas, no salieron como se lo esperaba, tenía que respetarlo: solo es cuestión de honor y respeto al apellido, a la difunta familia. Integra sabe que el vampiro podría arrebatarle su vida y su alma con tan solo clavarle los colmillos en su cuello. _¿Crees que a ella no le gustaría eso? Claro que sí._ Pero tenía que ser firme en su decisión, como todas las veces que tuvo que decidir a lo largo de su vida. — _¿Volverías a actuar por capricho?_ —esa voz femenina retumbo en cada rincón de su mente.

De pronto, una silueta que tenía una figura femenina, se apareció como si nada delante de él. Ya no era su aprendiz, no. Ahora la nombraba con respeto, _Seras Victoria._ Al parecer, llegaba de una misión;

—Maestro. —saludo cortésmente para retirarse. —El objetivo ha sido neutralizado y controlado. —comento manteniendo un semblante serio.

—Buen trabajo, Seras. —le felicitaba Integra, al sentarse otra vez en su asiento. —Puedes retirarte. —decía al revisar algunos papeles.

—Sí, mi ama. —se inclino, haciendo una reverencia. Cuando la draculina se retiro, Alucard fue a seguirla. Ambos recorrían los pasillos de la mansión, manteniendo el mismo ritmo de la caminata; la iluminación de la luna roja daba un cierto toque especial a su entorno.

—Maestro, ¿Te puedo preguntar algo? —rompió el silencio, ni siquiera lo miro. — _Si puedes._ —escucho. — ¿Por qué me mordiste? Sabias que la mansión era suficiente con Walter y contigo. —su voz era fría pero se iba quebrando cuando trato de buscarle algún sentido a todo, en especial, en la noche que fue mordida.

—Tú elegiste esta vida. Tomaste esta decisión, querías vivir como sea pero querías vivir —hablo frívolo. —Ya lo hemos hablado. —aclaro al hacer una mueca.

—…S-Si, lo sé. —afirmo, inclinando su cabeza. —Sí, no hubiera elegido, ¿Qué harías? ¿Solo ibas a beber mi sangre y luego matarme? —Cuestiono desafiándolo, — ¿Me dejarías morir?

Anonadado, desvió por un segundo su mirada. Estaba buscando la respuesta, una para respaldar su capricho, _¿Respetaría su respuesta?_ Negó y negó, tampoco sería capaz de aprovecharse de esa manera, beber su sangre y matarla, eso no lo haría. Aquella joven indefensa, tenía muchas cosas porque vivir e disfrutar, el pasado le hacia un ruido en su mente, con su vista podía leerlo con tan solo verla a los ojos.

—No, lo haría de todas formas—respondió al clavarle su mirada fija en ella, quería intimidarla, sabe que podía hipnotizarla. — _No caeré._ —oyó para detenerse.

—Sí, no fue por afición, Entonces… ¿Cuál fue el motivo? —lo observaba fijamente a los ojos, ya no le importaba saber si la respuesta era negativa. — ¡¿Soledad? ¿Deseo? ¿Reemplazo?! —seguía interrogando de modo desafiante, igual estaba disgustada.

— ¡Suficiente, Seras! —interrumpió Alucard con un semblante serio, no estaba molesto, solo que fue inesperada esa reacción de su aprendiz.

— _¡Mignonette, deja de desafiarlo…!_ —la voz del mercenario hizo ruido en sus pensamientos.

La draculina quedo callada, no dijo nada, tomo un poco de distancia avanzando sus pasos hacia adelante y en aquel momento, dejaba que la brisa haga un contacto con las cortinas para que danzaran en el pasillo, como si estuviera bloqueando el camino a su maestro. Apenas hubo cruce de miradas pero después, Victoria lo perdió de vista…

— _¿Es tan difícil deducirlo?, Seras Victoria, ¿Qué perdiste hace tiempo y lo llevas como una parte de ti?_ —Le cuestionaba como una adivinanza, — _¿Qué fue lo que yo perdí hace décadas?_

—El amor…—respondió, al quedarse arrodillada. Había descifrado la adivinanza, recordó cuando había perdido a Pip. —Un ser en especial. —comento con melancolía.

— _Tal vez, no estamos vacios de corazón…_ —hablo al aparecer delante de Victoria. —Encontré, la respuesta hacia ese capricho, a esa afición. —decía al agarrarla fuertemente del brazo izquierdo, jalándola bruscamente contra su pecho para abrazarla, y lo menos inesperado. Sucedió. Tomandola del mentón, aprovecho la oportunidad de robándole un delicado e tierno beso, que tardo en ser correspondido por su aprendiz.

— _¡Que asco!_ —musito Bernadotte en la mente. — _"¡Cállate, humano!"_ —esa voz masculina lo paralizo.

— ¿Acaso no habla de sentimientos? Rey de la no vida—hablaba Integra Hellsing, estando parada al final del pasillo, observando a los vampiros. —Debería, felicitarlos…—dijo en tono burlón para retirarse y volver a organizar sus papeles.

Contemplando la luna llena, que daba un color rojizo e brillante. Generaba un ambiente, cálido y reconfortante para aquellos dos, la vampiresa se aferraba al brazo del conde, intercambiando miradas; donde en sus corazones muertos, estaba creciendo una sensación de calidez donde tanto uno como el otro, quería protegerlo…

 _~Te amo~_

Al ver su cálida sonrisa. Alucard sintió que estaba viendo un recuerdo ya vivido, le agradaba repetirlo. Todavía conservaba esa inocencia incrédula pero es madura a la vez…Igual como…olvídenlo, solo quería disfrutar del cálido momento, hasta que su ama les ordene una nueva misión, juntos o separados, eso no importaba. Tarde o temprano volvían a encontrarse de nuevo. Y "ese capricho", se trataba de amor…

 _«Quiero…Proteger esa efímera calidez.»_

 **Fin~**

* * *

 _ **N/A: ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Corto, cursi?**_

 _ **Lo sé, lo se fue algo que llego de golpe, pero hace rato quería escribirlo solo necesitaba la inspiración… Además, la idea me a taladraba tanto que me interrumpía mi lectura en las fotocopias :s . Bueno, espero que les haya gustado n.n**_

 _ **¡Nos vemos!**_

 _ **¡Saludos y cuídense!**_

 _ **Atte. J.H ©**_


End file.
